


I Don't Love You

by foreverlies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlies/pseuds/foreverlies
Summary: What should I say?Where do I start?I’m only hanging my headYou’re looking at meIn this awkward silenceI don’t love youI’m sure you already knowEven when I see you shedding tearsMy heart doesn’t ache anymoreI don’t love youThere’s no other reasonI don’t even want to sayI’m sorry or forgive meThat’s allThis is how I really feelI don’t love youI don’t love youI don’t love you-I Don't Love You by Urban Zakapa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 6





	I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first story that I published in AO3 and I hope you guys will enjoy this story! Thank you!

“Promise me please, Baekhyun.” She looked into his eyes full of affection. Snuggling closer into his embrace, she comfortably placed her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beating fast whenever she’s being with him.

Baekhyun positioned his chin on her head, caressing her hair softly non-stop. “Promise you what, baby?” He asked curiously.

“That you will love me endlessly. That we will be together till forever.” She said, sounding like she’s begging Baekhyun to do so. He lingered his hands around her waist, embracing her tightly. Baekhyun dipped down to give a soft, long kiss on her crown. They stayed in this position for a few moments, allowing the time passes by. But no matter what, they’re in this together, committing to love each other without any regrets.

“I promise.”

++

Baekhyun has been alone on his own. He has been staying in his apartment without meeting anyone. Not even his girlfriend. Since it’s raining season, he doesn’t have the mood to go out and take in the fresh air. Despite that, his mind is busy thinking about his relationship with his girlfriend. And should he declares as a future fiance.

They have been together for 5 years, knew each other too well that they can extend their relationship to another level. Marriage. Throughout their relationship, they never discuss further about it as Baekhyun thinks that both of them are just not fully prepare. Their family members and friends couldn’t stop asking them when would be their time to exchange vows. But, when they asked her about it in front of him, she simply answers it.

“Both of us are just not ready for it,” She answered peacefully with a soft smile. “Besides, marriage is a big thing for us as we’re not prepared to commit it yet.”

Even though she answered it peacefully, Baekhyun knew that deep inside, she was waiting for Baekhyun to propose to her. But, Baekhyun? He was too scared to do so. Because he was scared that he might be regretting it.

Baekhyun takes this opportunity to think back, flashback all of his beautiful moments with her. The gloomy sound of the rain portrays exactly like Baekhyun right now. His feelings right now are uncertain. Specifically, the feelings towards her. He doesn’t know why and how on Earth that this would be happening.

He couldn’t find the answers.

The small red velvet box in his hand got his full attention for hours. Baekhyun was fidgeting with it while thinking. Then slowly, he opens the box, revealing a beautiful silver bank with a white diamond on top of it. It’s the ring that Baekhyun bought months ago for her. But, Baekhyun has been keeping it secretly after he realised that his feelings are acting differently when she’s around him.

Baekhyun doesn’t feel the jittery feelings whenever he’s seeing her. Baekhyun doesn’t feel alive whenever she’s displaying her fondest smile to him. Baekhyun doesn’t feel his heart beating nervously whenever she confesses ‘I love you”.

Then he finally realises that he doesn’t love her anymore. Baekhyun doesn’t love her like he used to be.

But, he isn’t brave enough to say it to her. Even telling her the reasons why or even apologising. Because Baekhyun thinks that it was not his fault for falling out of love. There could be a valid reason why he doesn’t feel the same way to her. Sadly, Baekhyun couldn’t find the reason.

Even when Baekhyun scrutinizes the silver rings with his fingers, he tries really hard to imagine her face being so excited when he’s proposing. But, those images don’t appear in his head. Baekhyun tries really hard to think about her, about their moments together but none of them works. His feelings will stay the same. Nothing will save their love this time.

It wasn’t his fault after all. To fall out of love.

++

Baekhyun brings her out for dinner. She looks like a goddess tonight and he doesn’t lie about it. They go to a fancy restaurant because Baekhyun thought that proposing her tonight will be a very good idea despite his feelings don’t favour to love her anymore. But, he’s doing it for the sake of their parents. Baekhyun doesn’t want to disappoint them.

Throughout the dinner, she’s the one who keeps bringing up a conversation. Baekhyun just hearing and answering it. Whenever she plasters her sweet smile, his heart doesn’t skip a beat or even shaking for being too nervous. His feelings are too blank right now. And like he said, he doesn’t find the answers yet for unloving her.

I don’t love you. He whispers in his heart.

Her beautiful face could really melt hundreds of men but this time, she fails to melt Baekhyun himself. Now, he’s confused about whether he should propose to her or not because he doesn’t feel right.

As Baekhyun turns around, a couple caught his attention. The two of them seems like quarrelling for something. He then thought about his relationship with her. Would this be happening to both of them if Baekhyun finally telling the truth?

“Baekhyun? What is it?” She calls for him. Baekhyun quickly tilts his head to face her. She’s peeking to where Baekhyun was looking at but he stops her to do so.

“It’s nothing, babe.” He directly answers it, showing her a thin smile. Baekhyun continues to cut his steak as he offers to feed her. She’s literally fluttering before taking a bite. Her giggles would probably shake his heart but it doesn’t happen at all. All Baekhyun does just smiling at her.

The small red velvet box that keeps the ring nicely is in his pocket but he’s not ready for it. So, Baekhyun excuses himself to the men’s toilet, calming himself down before finally doing it. He washes his face with cold water, looking at the mirror.

You can do this, Baekhyun. Even if your love towards her has gone, just do it.

He leaves the toilet and watching her from afar. His girlfriend is adding her lipstick on her pretty lips. She tries her best to look good in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun appreciates it, even for a bit. He walks to the table back after paying for the dinner as he invites her to have a night walk together.

As they start walking down the sidewalk, she slowly wraps her fingers around his, holding it tightly. Baekhyun was pretty shocked but he needs to keep on acting. He needs to show that he loves her even though he doesn’t anymore.

“Do you remember how we always have our night walk together, Baekhyun?” She asks him, eyes sparkling. He replies with a single nod. There are a few couples walking together tonight and they all seem to be happy while living together. Now, Baekhyun is doubting where is the feeling that he should be felt right now. Because he doesn’t feel the guilt to even hurt her. Anyone can call him a mean person but it’s his honest feelings towards her.

Nothing can force someone to be in love because of love borns when it wanted to. True love exists when both sides are falling in love without having the fear to lose each other and most important is trusting each other.

Yes, they fall in love for years. But, Baekhyun cannot express himself to love her. His love towards her has vanished without any reasons. Baekhyun doesn’t have the answers for that, even for himself.

Baekhyun stops her from walking, making her face him. He takes out the small box that he hides, sliding the silver ring on her finger. She’s beyond speechless but quickly embraces him for a hug. She keeps on thanking Baekhyun for proposing her but on the other hand, Baekhyun just simply displaying a smile. It can be called as a fake one to him.

She whispers into his ear as she confesses, “I love you, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun keeps himself shut because he doesn’t want to spoil the mood for tonight.

Well, at least he managed to make her smile, right?

++

I don’t love you.

As when both sides are happy preparing for the wedding, especially his fiancée, Baekhyun couldn’t feel anything. He doesn’t find the hype for it. The marriage would be nothing to him and he finally found the burdensome for it. Why would he get married without loving her? The question keeps on lingering in his mind, as the act is still on-going.

She’s being extra happy right after the proposal for sure. She meets Baekhyun more frequent because she thinks that preparing to be his wife would be a tough challenge. But, she’s ready for it. Despite that, Baekhyun gets annoyed easily whenever she always be around him. He couldn’t do his job in peace or meeting new people. It’s like his whole life is controlled by her.

I don’t love you. I don’t love you.

That words keep whispering in his ears as he wants to confess her about it. After Baekhyun thinks about it carefully, he’s finally doing it.

“I’m breaking up with you.”

++

I don’t love you. You probably already know.

“Baekhyun, please give me a chance for me to love you. Please, just pretend that you love me for this moment. I’m begging you.” She begs as her tears continue to stream down to her cheeks. Baekhyun’s heart doesn’t ache or hurt when she’s crying.

Even if you cry, my heart doesn’t hurt.

So he did. They fly to Tokyo together and try to spend their time together. Their title as fiancees still remains because he promised to her that they won’t talk about the separation. All she wants is Baekhyun to love her. Even though he needs to act it out. She wants his full attention on her because he knows that one day, she’s definitely missing it. Especially him.

They book a suite room for the two of them as the interior design is fascinating. Baekhyun starts to roam and discover the room but when he tries to find her, she was standing by the balcony while admiring the city of Tokyo. As Baekhyun comes closer to her, he could hear faint sobs coming from her. Despite that Baekhyun doesn’t hurt a bit when seeing her crying, the least he can do is to cheer her up.

Baekhyun circles his hands around her small frame, back hugging her from behind and placing his chin comfortably on her shoulder. She gasps softly before placing her hands onto his and caresses it. Both of them stay in this position, swaying in the cold breezy air. Unconsciously, Baekhyun pecks her cheek that makes her surprised.

“Hey, let’s go out for a date. How’s that sound?” Baekhyun asks her opinion. She tilts her head a bit to look at him, nodding her head. She almost tearing up because he sounds like the Baekhyun that she fell in love 5 years ago.

They’re visiting Ueno Park where there are a lot of people having fun together despite their ages. Baekhyun discovers that they can rent a pedal boat at the Shinobazu Pond so he invites her to rent it. She refuses it at first because she thinks that it was just a waste of money but he insists while plastering his pouty face at her. In the end, she lost over that face.

Bekhyun successfully rents the pedal boat and hands her the life jacket that they need to wear, in case if they’re falling into the pond. At first, she’s struggling to wear it as Baekhyun is busy staring at her funny moment, chuckling huskily.

“Let me help you, love.” Baekhyun steps closer to her and helps her to wear the life jacket. She was stupefied, unable to move even for an inch. She was beyond speechless when he called her that name, love.

“Done!” He yelps, ruffling her hair messily. She groans softly and tries to run away from him because she hates it when Baekhyun ruining her hair. Baekhyun just smiles playfully before giving her a hand to help her enter the boat first. The pedal boat was shaking that makes her scared that she would fall into the water. But Baekhyun promises her that he will never let that thing happen to her. When she safely have a seat in the pedal boat, Baekhyun follows to sit right beside her and they start to pedal around the boat.

It was an awkward moment for the two of them at first. Baekhyun takes out his phone and starts to record a video of her. “Babe, look at me,” She looks at him but quickly covers her face. Baekhyun uses his free hand to push her hands away She finally surrenders.

“So, how’s your day in Tokyo?” Baekhyun initiates the talk. She giggles silently and starts looking at the camera.

“Well, it’s pretty fun at first but my boyfriend is no fun.” She answers it.

He chuckles, “It’s fiancee, okay and also, I’m a funny guy!” Baekhyun denies her as she breaks into laughter. Baekhyun finally recording her sweet smile in his phone. The sorrowful woman that he saw it when he’s breaking her heart is now smiling widely and looking so beautiful.

Baekhyun was in awe for a few seconds. “Why are you looking at me, Baekhyun?” She nervously asks.

His cheeks start to flush hard and he quickly requests for a few selfies. Then, they did. Baekhyun never sees she’s smiling this excited and he thinks that she’s grateful to spend time with him now. He comes out with an idea. Baekhyun dips his hand into the water and waits for the perfect time to do it. “Babe.”

She turns around to face him and then suddenly, Baekhyun sprinkles the water on her. Her face wrinkles in shock, feeling uncomfortable with the droplets on her face. She’s fuming in anger as she glares straight into his eyes. She then tries her best to tickle him and Baekhyun’s trying to avoid it. The boat was shaking when she’s violently moving that almost result for her to fall into the water. But Baekhyun reacts fast and catches her into his arms.

As the sun starts to set with the sky darkens into a purplish pink peaceful colour, Baekhyun is staring diligently into her eyes. He doesn’t know why but his heart finally beating fast when he admires her. Baekhyun leans closer to her face while she’s already having her eyes shut. He finally lands his lips onto hers, indulging into a long and affection kiss. She’s literally tearing silently throughout the kiss because she’s missing him so much. But, when she thinks this is wrong for the two of them, she pulls away.

“Let’s get back to the hotel, Baekhyun… It’s getting late.”

They head back to the hotel and preparing for a dinner date together. Baekhyun sets up a candlelight dinner with the help of the hotel’s staffs. Baekhyun prepares himself first into a black tuxedo and waiting for her to finish.

“Baekhyun…” She calls him. Baekhyun turns around, dumbfounded seeing a goddess in front of his eyes. She looks stunning in that ocean blue silk dress with her hair flowing on her shoulders. She applied a natural makeup look because she always feels insecure with her bare naked face.

Baekhyun invites her with a smile stretches across his face. They then walk to the restaurant as the waiter shows them to their private table. Their table was placed outdoor and they at least get the chance to admire the beautiful night sky with the twinkling stars decorating it. He helps her to sit first before he sits opposite her. The waiter serves their main course, leaving the two of them alone.

When he’s about to dig in, he realises that she’s staring silently on the food. “Hey… you’re okay?” Baekhyun asks with concerned. She simply nods before she starts to eat. Baekhyun was busy stealing glances at her throughout the dinner. He doesn’t know why but right now, he thinks that he’s falling in love with her again. But, he doesn’t want to confirm it yet because he will regret it later. They stay in silence while trying to finish their foods. They didn’t know what happened but it might be their last moment together.

Baekhyun suddenly stands up and moves closer to her. “May I have this dance with you?” He invites as she obeys. Music starts to play; Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Baekhyun places his hands softly on her waist while her hands are circling around his neck. They sway to the song, having their foreheads together. Her breathing becomes heavy because she couldn’t stop thinking that she will be separating with Baekhyun.

Her eyes start to swell with tears and she’s practically holding herself from sobbing hard. When Baekhyun finds out that she’s crying, he stops the swaying and lifts her chin up. Baekhyun caresses her cheeks with his knuckles as she slowly averts her gazes into his orbs.

“Don’t cry…” He begs but she begins to cry hard. Baekhyun pulls her into a warm embrace, pecking on her crown.

How I wish the time will stop for us. She hopes.

But even when she wishes for it, none of them would be happening. Because they were never meant to be together.

They get back to their room safely and change their clothes into comfortable pyjamas. Both of them shared the same bed for the last time as she gets closer to Baekhyun for a cuddle. He pats and lulls her to sleep as his lips comfortably on her crown. Before she gets to close her eyes to sleep, she once again stares at Baekhyun.

“I love you, Baekhyun and thank you for this moment. Thank you for loving me even for a short time.” She says. Baekhyun locks their lips together and at the same time, his heart aches so much. Maybe, he finally realises that losing her will be a great loss.

Baekhyun’s finally finds out that he still, madly in love with her. It was just himself for being blind after all this time. And Baekhyun hopes that this time, he has the chance to claim her back. He couldn’t wait any longer to confess this love to her.

Baekhyun only needs more time with her.

He promises he will fix everything back in their own place.

++

“Baekhyun…”

He is searching for her sweet voice all over the place. The place is beautiful and serene as Baekhyun’s figuring out the exact location he is right now. Her voice keeps calling for his name. He keeps on chasing the voice, finally found her as she’s plastering the softest smile that he never saw before.

Baekhyun swears, she looks exactly like an angel right now.

“Baekhyun,” She calls again, inviting his hands to hold onto hers. Baekhyun slowly brings his hands, lingering his fingers around hers. Truthfully, Baekhyun misses this moment the most. To be able to make her smile without shedding any tears. To make her fall in love with him over and over without any regrets.

Her eyes start to swell with tears but she tries her best to hold onto it. “You know, none of this is your fault. Right, Baekhyun?” She questions him as Baekhyun is clueless. What fault? What has he done?

“What fault?” He tries to ask but she resists to answer it, shaking her head. She slowly moves her hand to caress his hair gently, travelling down to cup his cheek. She was busy staring at his face from his sparkling eyes, down to his cute button nose and to his pinky lips. Gosh… she misses all of them. Her thumb is moving in circles on his plump cheek.

Baekhyun is still clueless. Suddenly, his heart feels the ache when she tears a bit. He doesn’t know what to do but the only thing that he can do is pull her into his embrace. Baekhyun pulls her into a hug as she finally wailing all over his chest. Baekhyun softly caresses her hair with his chin places on her crown. They’re in this position for a few moments longer, trying to create more memories for the two of them.

When she starts to soothe a bit, she breaks away from the hug and wipes her tears. She gives him a wide smile before patting his head playfully. “Baekhyun, I love you.” She confesses.

Finally, this time his heart stops beating for a while when she says it.

She takes his hands back, patting it gently while looking at it. “Baekhyun… after all these years, you were never my biggest mistake. You taught me what love is and also, you taught me how to be in love. You… make me fall in love with you crazily over and over. I wouldn’t forget every sweet moment that we have together. Baekhyun, I know… that you don’t love me anymore like you did before but thank you… thank you for giving me one last chance to be your love even for a short moment. I will never forget about it.”

Tears start to fall endlessly from her eyes, her voice begins to stuck whenever she tries to continue. “Byun Baekhyun, I’m sorry that I fail to make you happy. I’m sorry that I never fight for us. But, I do hope that one fine day, you can find someone that can love every inch of you. Someone that can make you the happiest man on Earth. I miss your smile… And I couldn’t wait for it to appear when you found the lucky girl. Our love doesn’t stay forever but I hope yours would stay as you dreamt of.”

She caresses his hair slowly, taking a few deep breaths. “Thank you for the memories, Baekhyun. Thank you for loving me for years. Thank you for being you. I wish that you can find your happiness without me.”

She leans closer for a kiss on his lips. The kiss lasts longer for a few minutes but it feels like time has stopped for them. Baekhyun’s heart feels like breaking apart, feeling all sorrow because it feels like it’s their last time to be together. When she breaks the kiss, a serene smile appears on her angelic face.

“I love you, Baekhyun and I’ll miss you.” She places a soft peck on his forehead and suddenly the whole world shuts.

Everything becomes blank for Baekhyun.

++

He calls her name softly as he wakes up. Baekhyun blinks his eyes for a few times, allowing his pupils to adjust the light in the room. The first thing he’s seeing is the white ceiling. He can hear the continuous beeping sound of the heart rate monitor machine. As he tries to tilt his head to look around, he was restricted with the neck cast. But, he could see his mother tearing while holding onto his hand, giving an endless peck on the back of his hand. The doctor comes to check his current condition and he declares that Baekhyun finally stables.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what happened that he ended up in the hospital because the last thing he remembers that he was meeting his fiancée. He now knows that he got into a terrible accident and had been in a coma for a week. His mother tells him that they almost lost him but now they’re grateful for Baekhyun to be alive and still breathing. He gathers all his strength and tries to ask his mother.

“Mom…” Baekhyun calls her, using his low voice. His mother still able to hear it, comes closer to him and waits for Baekhyun to say it.

“Where is she?... She didn’t come and visit me?...” He asks. Her eyes are quivering in sadness, speechless would be the exact word to describe her. But, she tries her best to give Baekhyun a hopeful smile because she doesn’t want to worsen his conditions.

“She will come later, okay?” His mother simply answers. She then gives an adoring peck on his forehead, letting her tears fall onto it. Baekhyun just nods his head like a child. As he hopes that she will be coming soon, Baekhyun wishes that she can give him another chance to fight for their love. Because his dream triggers him that it will be a big regret to lose someone that he loved the most.

And Baekhyun doesn’t want to let her go for this time. He promises to cherish her till death do apart.

++

Baekhyun waits for her patiently for months.. None of his texts or calls was answered. He keeps on wondering where is she because he couldn’t wait to meet her, embracing her. Damn… Baekhyun missed her so much. Too much but he’s able to look through their pictures only to treat the longing for her. His mother doesn’t allow him to go out in the first place. Baekhyun needs fully recovers from his accident and she takes care of him. But after recovering for months, Baekhyun decided to look for her.

He drives his car to her house since it’s not that far from his parents’ house. While on his way, he finally feels extremely nervous. He never feels this nervous to meet her because Baekhyun knows that he would never miss this chance to claim her back. He couldn’t wait to meet her, hugs her and apologising for everything.

Baekhyun realises that after all this time, it was his fault. And now he’s going to redeem himself. He could do anything to get her back. Even if it takes thousands of years more.

When he arrives at her house, her mother welcomes him wholeheartedly. He hasn’t seen both of her parents for quite long but he’s happy that they still accept him. She invites him to come into the house and have a seat on the couch. Auntie goes to the kitchen to prepare him a hot tea as uncle walks downstairs. Baekhyun stands on his feet and hugs the older man. They are his family too. Uncle hugs him tightly as he pats Baekhyun’s back gently before breaking the hug. Both of them take their seats as Baekhyun is being a nervous guy, waiting for his fiancee to come and meet him.

It’s just like their old times. Baekhyun’s first meeting with her parents, feeling all nervous and pale. That old sweet moment would always be remembered for Baekhyun. And now, he couldn’t wait to see her goddess face.

Once auntie is coming to the living room with a tray with the empty cups and a pot of hot tea, Baekhyun keeps peeking by the stairs. His mind keeps on asking when will she comes and meets him. But when auntie offers him a cup of tea, Baekhyun nods his head and takes the cup from her politely as he thanks her. She sits next to uncle, looking so delighted to see Baekhyun in a great condition. Baekhyun slowly takes sip by sip of the hot tea even though his heart couldn’t stop pumping like a maniac. He’s waiting for her but she doesn’t appear.

Does she hate him? He thought.

“How are you, Baekhyun?” Uncle initiates the talk with hi. Baekhyun’s lips spread widely for a smile, placing the cup on the coffee table.

“Never felt even better like this.” He answers with a smile. The couple just smiling to each other but trying so hard to hide their pain and sadness. As the clock continues to tick, Baekhyun cannot wait any longer to meet her.

“Uncle, auntie…” Baekhyun calls, stopping for a second and takes a few breaths. “Can I meet your beautiful daughter?”

The two of them are shocked after hearing Baekhyun’s request. Auntie’s eyes start to form several tears at the edge of her eyes. Both of them have their faces turn pale. Baekhyun couldn’t interpret what is currently happening but all he wants right now is to see her. The love of his life. He couldn’t wait any longer because he wants to devote all his love on her. Despite that he failed to do so previously, he will try his best to not repeating the same mistake.

Uncle invites Baekhyun to step outside for a talk as he follows. The two men walk outside and the weather starts to turn cloudy. Baekhyun waits for him to start the talk because he’s feeling uneasy all of sudden. Uncle’s face displaying a sorrowful one that makes Baekhyun scared to hear about it.

But when uncle finally says it, Baekhyun was not scared. Instead, he is terrified because his whole world already shambles in a mess.

++

“She’s gone, Baekhyun.”

Those words haunting him. Baekhyun runs to the place where she is. Even when the clouds grumble and begin to rain, Baekhyun doesn’t care less about himself. All he wants is to be with her. And he finally arrives.

The cemetery.

Baekhyun searches her name at the tombstones with his legs failing to cooperate with him. His breathing becomes really hard while searching for it. He lost his hope. The rain starts to drop heavily but Baekhyun keeps on searching without stopping.

As he finally found it, he kneels on the ground with full regret. He couldn’t believe that she’s leaving him too soon. Because he doesn’t get the chance to mend all those broken promises. His fiancee is gone forever. Baekhyun starts to cry hard, blaming himself for being alive and stupid for letting her go once.

The dream that he once dreamt while he was in a coma was exactly his last time meeting her. He couldn’t see that angelic face with a fondest smile from a goddess woman. He thinks that he only lost her once but he’s wrong.

Baekhyun lost her forever.

“Why…. why did you leave me behind, love?” He questions. People might think he’s crazy right now because he’s talking alone but who cares. His memory flashbacking the incident.

It was raining heavily and Baekhyun is driving them back home with confusing feelings. He doesn’t know if letting her go would be his best decision because now, he’s terrified to lose her. Baekhyun doesn’t know about himself. If he still loves her or not. But deep inside, Baekhyun still deeply in love with her.

He just being too blind for her love. Because he was expecting high for their relationship and neglected her feelings. Baekhyun doesn’t realise that he’s been hurting her so bad but she never says so. Instead, she asked him to spend a week with her before the breakup.

Baekhyun keeps on blaming himself while staring at her peaceful face. She was too tired so she asked his permission to doze off for a few minutes. But he was careless. He almost hit someone’s car as he turns the steering wheel to avoid it. The car was spinning violently, causing it to turn over and got into an accident. And CRASH!!

Baekhyun tried to save her but his whole view turned into a pitch black.

He calls her name, hoping she’s answering it. “I’m sorry for everything… I’m sorry that I didn’t fight for our love… I’m sorry for falling out of love… I may have not expressing everything to you but… I love you, babe. Deep inside my heart, I still love you. I was too confused with my own self, thinking that I will never be the perfect one for you. If you can give me another chance, I will fix everything for the sake of you staying…” Baekhyun continues to cry. He begins to choke in-breath because he doesn’t expect that this moment is real.

“Thank you for allowing me to love you. I love you too and I’m gonna miss you badly.” Baekhyun finally says it. He has tons of things to say to her but he’s unable to do so. Baekhyun is a weak person. His nightmare finally haunting him and Baekhyun cannot have her anymore.

“Rest well, my love.”


End file.
